


Studying

by Zerabeth



Series: To Love a Blood Mage [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Circle of Magi, Cullen is a dork, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Jowan is suprising, Kinloch Hold, Pranks, Reader is a pervert, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 13:37:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5006740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerabeth/pseuds/Zerabeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oneshot! You need to study for an exam in the Library, Jowan has other ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Studying

**Author's Note:**

> Also on my Wattpad, https://www.wattpad.com/user/Zerabeth

You sat at one of the many desks that littered the tower library, in one of the far corners. You preferred to work in silence and thus always sat secluded from everyone else. There was a tall stack of books that sat on the corner, threatening to fall over. You pursed your lips as the candle you were using fizzled out and cursed inwardly, pushing out your chair, you stood up and ran to get another.

When you returned to your seat with a candle, you placed it to the side of your book and with a flick of your hand, the wick lit. You returned to your books, propping your elbow up on the table as you made your way through the dry reading. You weren't sure how long you spent in your little corner of the Circle but when Jowan burst into the room calling your name, you assumed it had been several hours.

"I'm over here Jowan," You called, frowning at your friend. Jowan lit up when he spotted you and dashed over to your side.

"Nobody knew where you were!" Jowan defended as he loudly drug a chair over to the desk you sat at. You cringed at the sound and grumbled.

"Nothing."

"Doesn't look like nothing."

"Shouldn't you be attending lessons?" You snapped, angry at him for breaking your studying streak.

"I finished those hours ago, little star! It's past dinner time, which was why I was so worried!" Jowan laughed, smirking at you, his eyes crinkling at the corners. Biting your lip, you looked down at your books, just to look away from the silly brunette.

"Uh.. Hmm, I had no idea." You ran a hand through your hair. You had no idea you had been in your little corner of the library for that long. The fact you needed to eat never crossed your mind. You looked around the room, licking your lips absentmindedly as you did.

"Well! Now you do, so come on. Let's go do something, get you something to eat, or anything to get you out of here!" Jowan stood up and blew out your candle, pulling you up and grinning as you sputtered.

"I-I have to study!" You struggled to pull your hand from his grip, crying excuses. Jowan ignored you and nonchalantly waved to the mages and Templar you passed. Slumping and attempting to halt Jowan, you stopped walking, only succeeding in tripping onto the floor and sliding through the halls nonetheless, just ten times more uncomfortable.

"Comfortable?" Jowan looked back at you with a mirthful grin, you stuck your tongue out at him in response. You grumbled curses, aimed at Jowan, of course, as you were dragged throughout the tower. The insufferable brunette even had the gall to drag you up the stairs! With some new bruises on your back, and a pained moan, Jowan finally let you go.

You immediately rolled into a ball, shouting various curses at the smug mage.

"It's your fault for being difficult," Jowan sung, rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet.

"My-my fault?!" You scowled and pulled at Jowan's leg, pulling him onto the ground with you. Jowan shouted in surprise and ended up falling forward, throwing his arms out to catch himself. You laughed as it was his turn to glare at you.

After a few minutes you were both on your feet and heading somewhere, you asked Jowan why he had dragged you up to the Templar's quarters.

"Well.. you know how they only have one set of armor?" You nodded in response. "Just.. follow me, and be quiet!" You grumbled but complied nonetheless, following Jowan through several doors until you came upon a set of room. You turned to Jowan in confusion.

"Uh, why exactly do you know where the Templar's rooms are? Or when they bathe for that matter?" You wondered, shooting the mage a look.

"I just.. do, okay? Don't give me that- shut up." Jowan looked away, crossing his arms and pouting. You quietly laughed and licked your dry lips.

"Okay then, so what are we doing?" You were momentarily distracted by singing and raised an eyebrow in the direction of the Templar's rooms. "Uh.. hold on." You silently made your way to one of the rooms and had to cover you mouth to stop yourself from bursting out laughing.

"Is that Cullen?" Jowan stood behind you, peering around the wall with you. You nodded silently, a grin on your lips.

"I can't believe this.." You looked back at Jowan who looked equally amused. Then, as Jowan's eyes roamed the room, you followed them, spotting Cullen's armor a few feet away from his bed. You warily looked back at Jowan who was suddenly grinning. "We're not," You said with wide eyes, looking between Jowan and the armor.

"Oh yes we are," Jowan responded, patting your shoulder and slinking into the room. You reached out to stop him but Cullen, moving around in the tub stopped you. You silently cursed bubbles, as they obstructed Cullen from your vision. Pursing your lips, you glanced at Jowan who was slowly edging towards Cullen's armor, careful to be as quiet as possible.

"I wonder if there's a peephole somewhere.." You whispered thoughtfully to yourself, gazing at Cullen. You snickered to yourself at how bad that was. Jowan had finally reached Cullen's armor and was carefully picking it up, you silently hoped Cullen would continue singing long enough for Jowan to return to you.

As Jowan neared you, you noticed Cullen getting up out of the corner of your eye. An ungodly sound left your lips as you grabbed Jowan's arm, booking it out of there. You caught of glimpse of Cullen whipping around but you didn't stay long enough to find out if he saw the two of you.

"Oh Maker, run Jowan!" You ditched the armor behind a statue and dashed back down to the Library where you two collapsed next to your desk and breathed for several minutes. You looked at Jowan beside you, who was breathing hard on all fours. "That was.. eventful." Jowan gave you a look, and you both grinned at each other.

"Another mission accomplished I think." Jowan rolled onto your back and stared at the ceiling, his breathing still fast and face red. You laughed, sitting next to him and watching him. You licked your lips, narrowing your eyes at Jowan's own. Jowan laughed as well and you found the sound melodic. You were leaning forward now as Jowan looked at you in silent question.

"What are y-"

"Shh," you whispered, your face inches from his own. Just a little more..

"There you two are!" A shout from a familiar voice had you both jumping, you backwards, and Jowan upwards. "What were you two thinking?!" Knight-Commander Gregoir barked, a red-faced Cullen next to him.

"Damn it."


End file.
